Hope, Cheru
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: Hoping is all Harry Ivan Potter-Black feels he does anymore. His life before and among wizards was cruel. He's done with all that. So how will he react when his Papa takes him away to America the summer before his fourth year? What will happen when he finds a reason not to go back? SLASH - RATINGS MAY CHANGE Slight Character Bashing in Beginning
1. Prelude: Horrid Past

X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; I shall semi stick to the plots. But I let my imagination take charge when I'm writing so no promises.

**Warnings!:** Will be SLASH! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

**Prelude: Horrid Past**

At the age of eleven I was told an unimaginable truth- I was a wizard, and a famous one at that. The Wizarding World took my breath away at my first glimpse when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley. My first year at Hogwarts began with wonder and excitement. But after being forced by my 'best friends' to go after something I knew was dangerous Hogwarts lost its charm and the staff lost my trust. What kind of adults let three untrained children succeed in making it through their 'protections' and then get attacked by a man who housed Voldemort's soul? I mean really? They didn't know? Uh-huh, and I'm Santa Claus.

Second year was a joke as well. But I defeated that wanker. Who knew thrusting a basilisk fang dripping with venom and human blood would wipe out not only the soul piece in the diary but all of the other pieces floating out there in the world? I sure didn't. Of course at that moment I hadn't known that there were other soul pieces…let alone that I was fighting the piece of Riddle's soul. I became 'The-Defeater-of-The-Dark' – really, how original. Many Death Eaters were able to slither their way out of persecution. To name a few – Lucius Malfoy (though he turned in his own wife – she got the kiss), Severus Snape, and the Lestrange twins (the two turned in Bellatrix and she was kissed as well) – how they remained free even though their wives didn't I have no idea. Most of the other Death Eaters that remained free were lower ring, unknown face types. But even with my newly dubbed fame I was sent back to my prison. The Dursleys', once I got my letter, no longer laid a hand on me for fear of my magic. But that didn't stop them from locking me in my room all summer, only letting me out for the loo. They fed me the bare minimum to keep me alive.

At the beginning of third year I was introduced to my Godfather Sirus Black. He had been released when the Ministry caught Pettigrew over the summer. I had been shocked that the man was even in existence. I'd never known I had a godfather. But Sirus suffered greatly while in prison at Azkaban. I was able to spend that Christmas with him – the best I'd ever had thus far – before he past on. Remus Lupin, my other godfather, was with us at the time. Sirus was his wolf's mate. He went raving mad as Sirus died in our arms; Siri past peacefully though. It took me hours to calm the wolf and then the man down. Since I was looked at as Moony's cub Remus had a reason to live and I think that's the only thing that kept him going.

Even though Siri died not long after he was released he made sure to protect both Remy and I as best he could. He, along with Remy, blood adopted me – giving me four parents instead of two – and he bonded with Remy. He made me his heir and Remus my guardian. He gave us a family, a home, and the money we needed to survive, plus more. I was heart broken even if I barely knew the man. A teen starved of affection tends to latch onto whoever shows they care. Those months leading up to Siri's death I came to look to him as a father. I was calling him Dad and Remus Papa when Christmas came around. The rest of third year I had a hard time, it hurt to loose him. But I knew when summer came I could go back to living with Remus at the Black beach manor off of the coast of California, America. That summer probably changed my fate forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Alone, Yet Not

X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; I shall semi stick to the plots. But I let my imagination take charge when I'm writing so no promises.

**Warnings!:** Will be SLASH! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

_Mind Speak_

**Chapter 1: Alone, Yet Not**

I bounced in my seat, not even trying to contain my excitement. Today was the day! I was at the leaving day feast and then I'd be on my way, home to Papa. He said he has a surprise for me. I can't wait.

My eyes light across the forms of Hermione and Ron down the table. My excitement flees. Ever since I destroyed Voldemort they had dropped me. Lost interest now that I was not important in their eyes. It hurt. It hurt badly. Especially since I had lost my Dad not too long ago. Having friends to support me would have helped greatly this past semester. Sadly, I am fully lacking in that department. No one is close enough to me for me to claim them as a friend. Yeah, sure people come and talk to me. I'm on the Quidditch team. But I'm always left on the outside of everything even if I'm there. People seem to treat me with awe and reverence, or fear and revulsion. I'm not seen as the thirteen, almost fourteen, year-old that I am.

It's no wonder I am excited to leave this place. Even if only for a summer. I'll be free of expectations and Papa will actually see me, not The-Boy-Conquer-of-Darkness. Seriously? The names the media come up with are still greatly lacking. How hard is it to come up with an actually decent name? Or better yet just use my actual name. At this point I'm beginning to wonder if anyone really knows my name. Like know, knows it. It was recently changed. Well, it's been almost a full year but still. Harry Ivan Potter-Black sounds so much better than the garbage I'm called in the news.

I sigh, looking down at my now empty plate. I've been ready to go for about an hour. And I've been sitting here just as long. Dumbledore decided we needed to eat as a 'family' as he has taken to calling the staff and student population. So we all had to come to the feast today. And we all have to wait to be excused. It's ridiculous! What about those who need to pack?

_Well they shouldn't have waited so long._ I have voices in my head now. Yeah I agree that sounds bad. But it's not like that. They appeared about a month ago. They seem to be getting stronger. From what they have told me (there are two of them), I am their submissive mate. The closer I get to being fourteen the louder they get in my head. The more of my environment they see. The one that just spoke I have taken to calling Snark. He laughed when I first called him that…I'm not sure why. The other voice I affectionately call Protector. He seems extremely protective of me, while I don't think Snark really knows how to protect anyone…even himself. _Hey squirt! No need to be rude. _Snark snipes.

I look down and hide a grin. _Where is Protector, Snark?_ I hadn't heard from him all day and I was beginning to worry.

_Sleeping. I took him out drinking last night. BTW he cannot hold his liquor…even though he said he could._

I roll my eyes covertly. "Now students I caution you to be careful. While the Dark Lord is gone life can still be dangerous. Have a wonderful summer! We wait anxiously to see you again this fall." Dumbledore's eyes find mine and bore into them as he spoke that line. "Now my final words of parting: Totter, Brindwill, Gobwop, Taine!" He seats himself, grinning regally as if he has spoken the most magnificent things. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Jumping from the table's bench I rush for the exit. I'm one of the first ones out. Retrieving Hedwig I go sit by the lake, spending my remaining moments outside in the sun.

No one came and sat by me on the train ride home. I didn't really expect anyone to do so but it still stung. Stung enough that I shed a few tears.

_That was only a few tears? I'd hate to see you full out crying then._

I mentally glowered at Snark. _Okay, so maybe I bawled my eyes out. Back off!_ I felt his presence recede, giving me space. I know I asked him to but it was too much. As his presence disappeared I could only feel the cold clutches of abandonment grab at me again. My sobbing resumed.

Leaning against the window as tears ran in rivers down my cheeks I began to go over my plan to tell Papa. How do you go about telling your parent you hear voices? And those voices tell you that you are their mate? Distracted by planning out the speech word for word that I'd give Moony my tears stopped, temporary abandonment forgotten. It could also help that Snark, accompanied by Protector, had returned to my head and both held me in a mental embrace.

After I don't know how long the station came into view. My insides turned to mush, liquefied by my excitement and dread. As the train pulled to a stop I was already standing, luggage in hand. The moment it stilled I rushed from the train, completely forgetting I had been crying and the remnants still remained on my face.

I spotted Papa almost instantly and was wrapped in his arms almost as fast. He laughed, tugging me into a tight hug. "Hey pup. How was school?" My answer was muffled since my face was in his robes. He pulled me back so I could answer again. Only his grip tightened on me as he viewed my face. "Cub. What happened?" he growled lowly. I remembered the tear stains then. Blushing I looked down at my feet, merely shaking my head. "Will you tell me at home?" I nodded. "Okay, do you need to go say goodbye to any friends before we go?" I shook my head, eyes still downcast. He sighed sadly but didn't comment. Pulling me close and grabbing my luggage we disappeared with a resound pop.


	3. Chapter 2: Love and Water

**Warnings: **Mention of child abuse. Will be slash! Death. Denial. Sexual encounters. Maybe underage stuffs. Might be crappy plot (apologies). Um might add more later on….

AND AGAIN: X-Over between Avengers and Harry Potter; I shall semi stick to the plots. But I let my imagination take charge when I'm writing so no promises.

**Chapter 2: Love and Water**

Upon appearing within our home I broke down, clinging to my Papa as I sobbed out my heart. Being ignored and alone all year and losing Dad after just receiving him had hurt too much.

"Papa? Why can't anyone love me for me?" I wailed into his arms. "I'm - I'm ignored, hated. Now – now that I beat Vol - Voldemort no – no one wants me!" I sobbed. "I just want a friend."

Papa scooped me up. "I love you for you Cub. Now Pup let's have some tea and you can tell me everything." I nod against his neck and allow myself to be carried into Grimmuald kitchen. He keeps me on his hip as he calmly putters around, readying tea and biscuits.

We sat silently for quite a time. Finally gathering my 'Gryffindor courage' I spilled my soul. Telling Papa all about how I was abandoned – had no friends. About how much it hurt Dad was gone. I cried really hard as I spoke. He calmly drew me into his arms and held me tight, crying with me.

When we calmed down I had to ask. "Papa. What am I?" He blinked down at me confused. "I have two voices in my head. They say I'm their submissive. What creature am I?"

"Well Cub you could be quite a few different creatures with all the magical blood you have from all four of your parents. But we won't know until your birthday. Subs come into their inheritance on their 14th birthday." He explained.

I nodded back in understanding. "Papa, what are we doing this summer?" I asked softly.

"I'm taking you away. Far away Pup. And at the moment I don't know if I'm going to bring you back. There is a magic school where we are going if we end up staying, so you won't have to worry about school. Is that alright with you?" He whispers in my ear, tickling the sensitive appendage.

I giggle softly. "Of course Papa. It sounds wonderful! America right? The manor in California?" I ask him as solemnly as I can while he begins to slide his fingers up and down my sides. "S-s-stop! PAPA! Too much I give! I give!" I gasped through my laughter.

"Ah so the amazing Knight Cub yields to the mighty Werewolf?" he teased, grinning down at me.

I smirk up at him. "Never! You shall never take me alive!" I jump from his arms, tearing out of the room and up the stairs. His laughter follows me as he begins to stalk his prey. I lay in wait for him at the top of the stairs, a newly acquired bucket of water in hand. As he comes onto the landing and comes towards my hiding place I let out a strangled battle cry as I fling the water from the bucket onto him.

"ARGH! I'm melting! I'm melting!"

"Silly Papa, you're a werewolf not the wicked witch. Water doesn't melt you."

"Oh that's right. That means I can still get my Pup." He lunges, catching me up in his sopping arms.

"EW! Papa your wet! And now I'm wet! Papa!" I pout up at him.

He laughs. "Sorry Cub, forgot about how you don't like water. Too bad someone needs to bath anyway."

Immediately I begin to struggle. "No Papa! No! I'll be good, no bath! No please!" I sob, the fun time and atmosphere automatically gone.

"Oh little one." He sighs softly. "Shush, it'll be ok. I'll stay with you. No one will hurt you. No one will try to drown you ever again. Shush." I calm as best I can. _No uncle Vernon here to shove me under the water. I'm okay. Papa has me. I need to get clean._

_Yes you are fine little warrior. I am here for you as well. Your protector. Hush. Calm your heart. _I relax as I listen to both Protector and Papa. Safe. I'm safe. Not alone. I'm okay.

Papa enters the bathroom where the tub is already filled. He quickly removes my clothing, murmuring sweet nothings the entire time. I shake as he lowers me into the water. His arms never leave me as he gently washes and scrubs me clean. At school he knows that I had only taken quick showers, the least amount of time in the water as I could.

"Pup are your dominates there?"

I nod softly. "Calm. Relaxing." I whisper.

"I'm sure they are. Can they hear me?" I nod again. "Ok, Cub's Doms this little boy was hurt, badly. You will need to be gentle, loving. If you hurt him I'll tear you apart. You WILL care for him."

"They say they understand Papa. They say they…they already love me." I look up at him, crystal droplets gathering in my emerald eyes. "Love me." I whisper to myself. All three smile tenderly at me.

"All done Pup. Let's get you to bed. We leave on an early plane tomorrow morning. To California." I nod sleepily, holding up my arms in demand to be picked up.

_California? That's where we are squirt! Protector and I will come find you. What city?_

"Papa what city? Snark says he and Protector are in California, they'll come find us." The hope and excitement was evident in my voice.

"Grover Beach. Our manor is in Grover Beach, California. Right on the beach Cub. We can build all the sand castles you want."

I smile sleepily at him. "M'kay Papa. Bed?"

He chuckles softly but takes me to my room, lying me in bed. He tucks me in before leaving.

_We'll be there when you arrive little warrior. I will have Snark transport us there in his metal machine. _Protector promises.

_Car! It's a car Protector. C-A-R. Car! Not metal machine. _Snark groans. I giggle softly.

_Night Protector, Snark. Love you._


End file.
